Ovis/Relationships
Relationships :Adora: Adora is a very dear friend of Ovis. She has saved Ovis's life before, and has earned Ovis's trust, or at least, part of it. Ovis considers her to be a best friend of hers, though she is a bit wary of Adora's choices, seeing as Adora lives with someone as volatile as Akane. She sometimes worries about Adora, and just wants to give her a big hug and make her believe she is wonderful. :*''"Adora's a great friend! She's really cute. Very very cute. I'm saying that in a non-lesbian way. Maybeish lesbian way. I love her so much. I don't see her much though, since she's mostly with Akane. It's ok though. As long as he doesn't hurt her and she's happy, I don't think I should be too worried. Ad can take care of herself."'' :Aladdin: At first, Ovis thought Al was just some weird guy who really liked to strip and grope people. She still thinks he kind of is. After spending a bit more time with him, she's warmed up to the former slave, regarding him as a close friend. Though he is odd, she thinks he's a relatively nice person, though a tad violent, and odd. Honestly, she feels a bit afraid around him, not only out of fear of him groping her unexpectedly, but after seeing him possessed she been a bit wary. :*''"Al is kinda weird. But he's my friend too, I guess! Al is a nice person. Really friendly. He needs a sense of personal space though. //shudder// He gets a bit uh, touchy feely sometimes. Despite that, I guess I love the dude, even if he is a wad. I should get him some books sometime.'' :Akaneiro Ovis doesn't know what to think about the fox. At first, she disliked him, as he was dangerous, and stole her book. After meeting him some more times, she thought he was actually quite nice. Really, her opinion keeps on him keeps changing as they meet. After finding out Akane killed Tamamo's wife, she is hesitant to be kind to him. However, Ovis tries not to hate him, as the fox makes Adora happy. The last time they met, he was attacking Tamamo, so she isn't quite sure if she should meet him with hostility or peace. :*''"I don't know what I should think about that guy. I mean, he was nice enough when I was in heat, but most of the other times that I've met him, Akane wasn't exactly the picture perfect form of a friendly neighbor. I don't understand. Should I hate him or not? I mean, he makes Ad happy, and I don't think the weirdo end of the month thing is something he can control anyway. We'd have to meet more if I'm going to form a consistent opinion." '' :Tamamo When they first met, Ovis really didn't think he was anything but another of one those people who had lived in Fabula before her. She mistrusted him in the beginning. However, they got reaqquainted when he attempted to "save" her from Akane, though later he really just caused trouble and came into contact with her horns more than anyone else had in her life. She stayed in his hut for a couple of days, their relationship developing until she started to have feelings for him, even after her heat cycle ended. :*'"Tamamo is a very important person in my life. He makes me really happy. Tam was very kind to me, even when I was in heat and did all kinds of shit. I can't help it, I love him, haha. He's smart, friendly, and tolerates me for the most part. I'd rather he not get into these fights all the time, though. I don't want him to get hurt. Akane and him aren't on friendly terms either, and I'm torn between supporting his vendetta or stopping him." :Fendel Fendel has always been a bit odd to Ovis, reminding her of Al for the most part. Fendel often likes to grope her, but Ovis doesn't mind very much, and tries her best to answer some of Fendel's questions. Fendel often asks Ovis embarassing things, but she's a good friend, nevertheless. :*'"Fendel's a bit odd, but I suppose that's due to her upbringing? Whatever. She's a good person, always trying her best to make everyone feel ok." :Koda: :*'""He's a good kid. Not perfect, but no one is. He's my friend. I hope he's happy."" :Sage: :*'"Sage is cool! Smart, kind of weird and uptight, but whatever. He let me stay in the library, and I feel kind of bad for leaving, but eh. Them's the breaks." Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Relationships